Eventful Evening
by fallendarknight86
Summary: 3rd installment in the Lazy Morning verse - Quinn and Rachel find themselves dealing with news concerning both their past and future. Warning: G!Peen Quinn. Smut. Faberry Loving.


**EVENTFUL EVENING**

_third piece in the Lazy Morning verse - can even stand alone but the other story gives more background story to the pairing and family. Enjoy and review!_

**WARNING: G!P QUINN! Don't like it, don't read. **

**_A/N: a big special thank to snowdrop1026 for her input and special suggestions! _**

**__**

Getting through the mail, Quinn's good mood definitely sombered when her eyes landed on the white envelope that carried a familiar High School symbol on its front; groaning to herself, she opened it carelessly and grabbed the folded letter, directed to both her and Rachel. It was an invitation to attend the 10th Glee get together, to celebrate the most successful class that had managed to win all the competitions till Nationals, all in the same year.

"What's wrong baby?" Rachel's arms sneaked around her wife's waist, palms pressed against her taut abs under the loose t-shirt she was wearing. "Is that a McKinley envelope?" Her curiosity got the best of her, so she took hold of it ignoring the grunts coming from the other woman.

"It's next month." Quinn groaned and rubbed her face with her palm, aside from few friends she had kept in contact with, she wasn't really happy to go back to their hometown. Her relationship with her family had always been complicated, due to the additional appendage to her feminine body, which wasn't too welcomed by her close minded Christian parents. As soon as she was legal age, they had happily sent Quinn on her way, allowing her to leave with her part of allowance and cutting every contact with their daughter.

"It's been a while since we saw all the gang, it could be a nice way to catch up with everyone else." The brunette's high school years had been more pleasant, despite her on and off relationship with her high school sweetheart and Glee male lead. "We didn't attend Mr. Schue's wedding, we can take this as an opportunity to see him and Mrs. Pillsbury as well."

"What about Harmony? I really don't want to expose her to the inquisitive glances of those ignorant Lima people nor stress her with a long flight for something so trivial like a Glee reunion." The blonde photographer folded her arms over her chest and looked at her wife with a stern glare. "What's so special about seeing the gang? We kept in touch with all the people that mattered."

"They used to be our family, Quinn. I don't understand your bad attitude toward people that helped and supported you throughout some of the worst times of your life." The singer sat the envelope down, her stance mimicked her wife's. If someone was as stubborn as the ex-HBIC, well that was Rachel Berry.

"Well forgive me if I am not happy to see the guy who was my wife's first love and potential husband drool over her and still attempting to reconnect." Quinn scoffed and stood straighter, she had never stood Finn Hudson and the less she saw him, the better was for her. "Maybe that's why you want to go huh? So you can see your high school sweetheart and go over all the good times together?"

"QUINN FABRAY! Don't you dare insinuate I have still some lingering feelings for Finn Hudson?" Rachel raised her voice and got in her wife's face, who kept her frown and icy glare, despite knowing very well that her marriage was solid and based on their honest feelings for each other. "I married you, didn't I? We have a wonderful baby together and probably I am already carrying your second child in my wombs, after hours of passionate intercourses that happened between me and you."

"Mommy? Mama? Why you screaming?" Harmony walked sleepily in the living room, having been woken up by the two women's raised voices. The blonde moved away from the desk where she was leaning on and moved toward their daughter, she scooped the confused brunette in her arms and settled her on her hip, rocking her gently.

"Nothing baby, I was just helping Mama with her new play." The photographer dropped a soft kiss on her baby girl's forehead, feeling her small hands wrap around the fabric of her t-shirt and her head tuck against her shoulder. "I am sorry we woke you up, but now Mommy will tuck you in and lay with you, ok?"

"Ok Mommy." Harmony snuggled herself closer to her mother's neck, her nose nuzzled the soft skin at reach inhaling the familiar scent that provided warmth and safety in her young life. "Night Mama." She slipped her thumb in her mouth and sucked on it as Quinn carried her back to bed, without sparing her wife another glance.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

If there was something Quinn was very sensitive about, that was Finn Hudson and the role he played in her wife's life; she had always taken a special interest in the singer, since the first time she had laid eyes on her, but her Head Cheerleader status and family situation made her bully or insult her in the hallways or antagonizing her for most part of their high school time. It was around Senior Year, when she went through her Punk phase, that she finally shrugged all those worries off her shoulders and just lived to be herself, setting her mind on courting Rachel Berry or at least develop a friendship with her. The main obstacle, though, was the giant oafish boyfriend the brunette had: Finn Fucking Hudson. Their relationship had had their up and downs, resulting in bad break-ups and getting the Glee Club expelled from the Nationals tournament during Junior year but they had ended up together, once again.

"Aren't you going to come to bed?" Rachel's voice snapped the blonde surfer out of her thoughts, laying on her back on the leather couch had helped her mind trip, that wasn't totally happy. She still blamed herself for not taking initiative sooner, it would have spared her heartbreaks and body injuries. "You know that Finn is just part of my past and I could care less about him being there, I just want to see some of our old friends like Mercedes or Tina."

"I just loathes the idea that he was your first boyfriend, your first love and god he even got to be your first time." The blonde sat up against the arm of the couch and scrunched her face in disgust, the mere thought of a sweaty naked Finn Hudson on top of her wife was enough to make her cock go limp in a bunch of seconds. "For freaking sake, he lasted like 30 seconds how could he manage to get you off?" She looked up at her wife who shrugged lightly and lifted the hem of her dress, enough to straddle her wife's lap and circle her head with her arms. "He even proposed and wanted to keep you there in Lima, was he considerate at all of your future?"

"Baby, don't get so worked up about something that happened in the past." Rachel's lips brushed along the shell of the blonde's ear, fingers sliding down the collar of her wife's shirt to trace the underside of her full breasts. "I was intimate with him, only twice, and believe me it didn't come any closer to what we do or how much we do it." Her fingers kept on sliding down until they reached the hem of the t-shirt, lifting it upwards she traced the waistband of her surfer shorts as her hips lowered fully on the photographer's lap.

"I know baby, but if he dares to send you the wrong look I will kick his sorry ass." The taller girl cocked her head to the side, closing eyes at the feeling of those lips brushing the sensitive skin below her earlobe where she loved being kissed. "Mm Rach." She whimpered gently, hands slid down the brunette's back to grab on the top of her butt grinding her gently against her hardening member.

"Lay back and relax baby. I'll take care of you tonight." Rachel's hands tugged the shorts lower on her wife's hips, watching the familiar V-shaped abs that sent tingles straight to her core. "God you are so sexy, how can you think I could ever leave you for someone else? I love you and our baby so much." She moaned at the sight of that throbbing cock standing on full attention, its tip covered in a light sheen of pre-cum that trickled down its length. "So big baby." Her fingers moved in her own mouth, sucking eagerly on her tips before wrapping them around the head of her wife's cock, that twitched under her touch. Chocolate eyes roamed down the front the blonde's toned body, hips bucking upwards to meet fully the hand wrapped around her shaft, pumping it slowly but intensely.

"Rach, I need to see you." Quinn's fingers trembled as they moved under the hem of her wife's dress, pinkies hooked under each side of the panties and lowered them down her legs, watching hungrily as more skin of her sexy brunette was revealed to her. Laying back against the arm of the couch, she fisted the fabric of the summer dress as her hips kept rising and falling in a slow tempo, giving her time to enjoy fully the attention she was given by the woman astride her lap. "That's it baby…"

Rachel's hips slowly moved backwards, until she sat fully on the blonde's knees with legs bent and spread to allow the surfer to enjoy the view of her soaked pussy, that was puffy and soaked with her own juices; leaning forwards she bit back her own moan, not wanting to arise their daughter from her slumber, as she started grinding against the underside of Quinn's cock. It felt so hard against her throbbing clit, folds disclosed to wrap its skin in a familiar warmth as her thumb swiped around the foreskin of the thick head, lubing it with the copious pre-cum that was oozing out. The photographer's hands reached between her own legs, massaging her full balls and keeping herself from coming right in the spot, wanting to take her wife with her.

Hazelnut eyes met chocolate ones, it took them just one quick glance to share their mutual thoughts and within few seconds, Rachel was sitting backwards against her wife's front grinding her soaked core up and down the hard shaft she was still massaging with her right hand. Slender fingers slipped under the hem of her dress to find the source of her heat, her clit throbbed at the feeling of a familiar thumb swipe and press down on it as their hips moved faster, making her bounce on top of her still seated wife. "God Quinn, keep rubbing it baby." Rachel moaned into the blonde mane, her free arm had circled the back of her head and pulled her closer, as both their hands stimulated their most sensitive spots with firmness and knowledge acquired during the years.

Quinn's fingers slipped further down, massaging the moist skin between her wife's clit and tightening hole as her member slid effortlessly between her folds, soaked in both their pre-cum that was trickling down to her own nuts. Her right hand slid down the front of the brunette's summer dress, getting hold of those perfect breasts that she squeezed together, earning a louder moan from the brunette on top of her; it had been so long since she had come between those globes, jizzing all over her tanned skin. She needed to make Rachel come hard and soon.

Sitting up, she retreated her hips until the tip of her cock pressed on the underside of her wife's clit and changed the pace of their thrusts; her lower body raised and fell against the couch with a faster rhythm, effectively pounding the girl's clit who could only moan and tangle her hand in her sweaty hair, keeping her closer as she bounced on top of the surfer's lap. Her pussy ached and her hole spasmed with each thrust, walls contracted releasing more juices that coated every inch of Quinn's pumping member. "Babyyyyy!" With one louder moan, Rachel closed her eyes and relaxed her clenched hole, flooding the cock between her legs with a hard stream of her juices that kept oozing out copiously from her; her knees barely supported her as she slid herself back and forth, needing to ride her orgasm out till the very last drop.

"God you came so hard for my cock." Quinn's smirk matched the pride she felt in her chest, every single time they had sex she wasn't satisfied until Rachel had come the hardest she could, whether she was inside of her with her cock or tongue or fingers. She rolled the spent girl on her back and lowered the dress under her rounded breasts, moaning at the sight of those dusky nipples standing erect from the arousal.

"Enjoying the view baby?" Rachel panted under her, smirking knowingly she grabbed each side of her tits and pressed them together, giving the blonde's cock enough room to slip in between and fuck them the way she wanted. The blonde nodded and kicked her shorts to the floor before crawling toward her wife's exposed chest, her cock was still covered in the brunette's cum so she would slide effortlessly between the perfect globes under her.

"I missed fucking your tits." Quinn grabbed the head of her cock and slipped it inside the passage created between them, it was tight and hot right the way she loved it. Her left hand grabbed onto the back of the couch as she started thrusting her hips forward, pumping herself between the squeezed breasts as her bulbous head spread her pre-cum along the singer's throat. "Fuck yes baby, so tight." She grunted and looked down at Rachel: tousled hair, lips swollen and parted and chest rising and falling, as her cock grinded down against her tanned skin leaving a wet path on her way. It was so sexy that she couldn't hold it any longer. Her right hand moved between her parted legs, wrapping around the base of her cock to pump it hard as her balls hardened and throbbed for release. "Here it comes babyyyy." The photographer moaned lowly and closed her eyes briefly, with one more powerful thrust she felt the head of her cock twitch before releasing her load in thick ropes. The sight of her wife's chest covered in her white semen was enough to keep her coming in jets that landed on her chin, throat and trickled down her collarbone. "Oh baby." She collapsed on the space between her wife and the back of the couch, feeling her cock going limp between her legs, still wet and reddened for the intercourse.

"That was so hot Quinn, such a shame it won't contribute to put a mini-you inside of me, though." Rachel smirked at her panting partner, watching the sweat trickle down her nose as her finger scooped some of the wetness covering her chest and brought it to her mouth. "You taste fucking good." She moaned against the tip of her forefinger, sucking it like a lollipop and knowing perfectly the effect it'd have on her wife who, as predicted, got hard against her thigh. "Wanna have round 2 in bed?"

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Two weeks later, Rachel emerged from their en-suite bathroom with a small stick in her hand and a pensive look on her face; her wife walked up to her and pulled her into her strong embrace, nuzzling the top of her head with the tip of her nose. The brunette was late and she had some morning sickness, both signs that she might be pregnant with their second baby but they didn't want to give themselves false hopes, ergo the pregnancy test Quinn had bought on her way home from work.

"We will have our baby and if today won't go the way we wanted, we'll keep trying." The blonde lifted her wife's face toward hers, foreheads rested against each other as they waited those long endless minutes that separated them from getting an answer. Hopefully a good one.

"It took us so long to have Harmony and the miscarriage and-" Rachel's long rant was cut off by a pair of soft lips that kissed her worries away, her hands fisted the fabric of her wife's polo shirt pulling her closer to relieve into the closeness of their embrace. "I want to have another baby with you, so much." She whispered against her neck, clinging onto her back as the surfer nodded against her head.

"We'll have another mini you running around the house very soon, I know that." Quinn's fingers combed through her wife's brunette locks, soothing her slowly as they waited for the time to come. Scooping the petite woman up, she sat them on the edge of the bed and just held Rachel against her front, nuzzled into her temple. "Want me to check it?" The photographer had kept a vigilant eye on the alarm clock, counting down the minutes till the moment the truth would finally come out.

"Yes please." The singer handed her the small stick and buried her head into the crook of her neck, breathing in deeply waiting for their answer; she could feel Quinn's heart speed up against her hand, probably matching the erratic pace of her own muscle as they got closer to knowing whether they were going to expand their family or not. "Baby?" She looked up at her wife and furrowed her brows when tears welled into her orbs, had they failed?

"We are pregnant!" Quinn stood up and spun her wife around in her arms, unable to contain her joy as Rachel released a relieved sob and clung on the blonde's neck, who was supporting her weight. Their lips crashed together in a heated and desperate kiss, the stick forgotten on the bed as they kept gripping each other unable to tear themselves apart. "You are pregnant baby! Carrying our baby."

"Our baby Quinn. Harmony is going to be so happy!" The singer pushed her partner on the bed and laid herself on top of the photographer, whose arms circles her waist and head to press their lips in a more urgent kiss. "I can't wait to tell my family and our friends!" She found herself rolled on her back and her shirt raised above her flat tummy, a soft smile appeared on her face knowing very well what was going to happen within few minutes.

"Welcome to the crazy Berry-Fabray family peanut." Quinn's lowered her lips on the brunette's stomach, kissing the skin of her future belly. "I promise you that you'll be loved so much. Your mommy, your little sister and I can't wait to see you Junior." She kissed her navel once before moving back to her baby mom's mouth, peppering it with soft kisses as she gathered the woman she loved in her arms.


End file.
